Fix Things
by MouseCadet
Summary: Murdoc knew it was his fault she was like this, and he would be damned if he couldn't do anything to help her. Oneshot, slight Nudoc.


I hate how this turned out and I didn't mean for it to be as angsty as It is but oh well! T for language, slight Nudoc.  
-

It seemed as though all they did was argue. Day and night, never ending. Murdoc and Noodle were always disagreeing on one thing or another, whether it be the fact that the younger girl had taken up smoking, or the fact that the older man was never seen without a drink in his hand. They were always at each others throats. Murdoc supposed he did deserve it, after all, it was his fault the poor girl had spent the past four years in hell. He knew it was all on him, and so did she, but they never talked about it. Any time he would try to bring it up, she would make up some excuse to leave the room, or just yell at him to leave her alone. Murdoc was not the "touchy feely" type of man, but even a blind man could tell the girl was not okay. He would sometimes hear her crying in her room, and he knew she still had nightmares. Murdoc so badly wanted to help, but he had no idea how to go about it.

One morning as he came into the horribly messy kitchen, he saw her sitting at the small dining table. Noodle looked, admittedly, horrible. Her grey tank top was hanging off her shoulders haphazardly, and her pink shorts were bunched against her legs as she sat criss cross at the table. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days and it was clear she had been crying. Next to her lay an empty pack of cigarettes, the last from the container hanging lazily from her mouth. "Mornin', you look like shit.", Murdoc said, cautiously taking the seat across from her and cracking open a beer. "You don't look so great either", she snarled half heartedly, he could tell she wasn't in the mood for games. "What happened to ya?", he asked, trying his best to shoot her a caring look. Noodle merely scoffed, tossing the end of her last cigarette into an ashtray nearby. "Why the hell do you care?", she asked, venom dripping from every silky word. He knew she hated him, Satan, he would hate him too, but Murdoc wished she wasn't always so needlessly harsh with him. It was, to say the least, exhausting. "C'mon love, it's too early for that shit, just tell me what's wrong will ya."

Noodle angrily stood up, her chair loudly scraping the ground as she did so. She began to turn to walk away when Murdoc gently grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him. "Look, I get it, you're still mad at me, but dammit Noods you have to stop acting like this and just talk to me!" Murdoc let go of her arm, looking her dead in the eyes. Noodle's eyes had always been beautiful, such a gentle shade of emerald green. Even now, as they were filled with seething hatred and sadness, he couldn't help but admire how mesmerising they were. "What do you want me to say?", she whispered, her voice cracking as though she was once again on the verge of tears. The look of absolute misery that graced her soft features broke Murdoc's heart. He had only ever seen her like this when she was much younger, after she would come to him crying about another nightmare, or flashback.

"Noodle, I know I was selfish, I know I left you down there and I don't blame you if you want to hate me forever, but damnit love it's killing us to see you this way! You have to let us help you, please." Noodle's eyes softened a bit, looking towards the ground as she sat back down at the table. "Okay.", Noodle sighed, looking up at him with another look that made his heart ache. She drew in a shaky breath, running her slender fingers through her short black hair. "I've been having nightmares again, terrible ones. Much worse than the ones I had as a kid. I just keep replaying all of the horrible things that happened to me. And I hate this place, If it's not you and I fighting then its you and 2D. He's always high on some painkiller, and you're always drunk, Jesus you drink so much, and you're always hitting him, and Russel is the only one I want to talk to but he's...", She trailed off, putting her head in her hands as if she just couldn't continue.

Murdoc knew he had to do something, anything to help this girl recover. Whether he liked to admit it or not, she was one of the only few people he truly cared about, and he wasn't about to just sit by and watch her suffer anymore. "Okay, then we fix it, huh?", He said, standing up slowly. Noodle gave him a questioning look which was immediately silenced by him heading straight for the liquor cabinet. "First things first, you hate my drinking, right?" Noodle gave him a hesitant nod. "Then I'll fix it", Murdoc said. He pulled out the largest bottle of vodka Noodle had ever seen and began to pour it down the kitchen sink. Noodle sat there open mouthed as he repeated the action with every other bottle that remained in the cabinet. Whisky, Rum, Tequila, you name it,one after the other every bottle contents were washed down the drain. "Murdoc", She said, using a soft tone he hadn't heard in nearly 5 years.

"What's next?", He said, closing the now empty cabinet. Murdoc knew he may regret doing that later, but what the hell, if it would help Noodle at all it was worth it. "You said you don't like me beating up on the dullard right? Then it ends. Right here, right now." "Murdoc, you don't ha-", "And as far as faceache goes I suppose we can just flush his stash. And we will clean up yea? Might make you not hate this place as much, oh and I can buy ye a ladder, that way you can go see Russel whenever you feel you need to, and-" "Murdoc!", Noodle yelled, cutting the older man off. "What are you doing?", she asked, a slight smile gracing her features. God how he had missed that smile. Murdoc walked over to her, bending down until his face was level with hers. "I'm gonna try to fix things love, like I said before, I can't stand to see you like this, none of us can." Noodle then did something she hadn't done since she was sixteen years old. She hugged him. At first Murdoc was surprised, but he soon hugged her back, gently running one of his hands through her unruly hair. "I missed you", she whispered into his chest. "I missed you too love, I promise, I'm gonna fix things."


End file.
